A lovely way to die on the inside
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: Jin is a young man who was raised as a prostitute in a brothel, he had lost his only love by rejection and had become nothing more than a living doll. Mugen is a sword for hire and was hired to rob Jin's brothel but he is caught, can they change eachother
1. Prologue

_**A lovely way to die on the inside**_

Disclaimer- I do not own samurai Champloo!

Warning-this will become a bit smutty yaoi later1

Some people seem to think that being beautiful is a gift, from what I have learned it is nothing more than a cruel joke, a curse set to bring you into a type of slavery that is not out in the open. For me though I was openly enslaved, My name is Jin. When I was around Twelve I was sold to a brothel, my parents never really meant to hurt me they were just poor and they figured since I was pretty I would make the most money for them this way. Still though to a twelve year old no one could seem more like the devil at the moment, though I sure they were not told what exactly would be done to me, but I am also sure they knew on the inside what was going to happen.

I do have to say I am vain though, men always calling me beautiful and lovely...a angel on earth, Like any angel would sleep the likes of them. I may have been vain but I still did not have the choice to be choosy...who ever could afford me could have me. That gave me a odd sense of self esteem, I knew I was Beautiful but at the same time I thought this was all I was good for. For a long time I remained uneducated, except in the ways of speaking to the customers and anything I needed to know to bring money to our house. Though I became lucky, we had a new addition to our pen where we were kept during the day. He was a teacher, handsome and slightly feminine, I think I was around fourteen at the time. The teacher, who had me call him Mr. sakon, though I heard his real name was Yuki and I wanted many times to call him that, to have that kind of friendship with him. He saw me as a student though. He had gone broke when his school house had burnt down and he turned to a life of crime for about three months before he was turned in. They were going to kill him but the brothel owner, Lady Vina saw him and snatched him up pulling a couple strings.

Mr. Sakon became my teacher, we did not have books but he taught me grammar and math. I soon started to get more confident and Lady Vina began to take notice. At first she did not mind she said it suited my appearance since I wore glasses, but those thoughts quickly faded. For the time though I spent my free time with Yuki Sakon.

At some point I began to notice he was very handsome, he almost seemed to dominate my thoughts. When we were sleeping in the large room where about five of the other Prostitutes slept I curled up next to him taking my time to slid my body closer and closer, until my head was against his chest. For a moment he did not move but he eventually looked down. "Jin...what are you doing?" he said a bit worried, I just gave a light chuckle, "Do you love me Sakon Sensai?" I asked and sat up a bit so my face was very close to his. Yuki didn't answer, he just turned his head away until he spoke "I'm not gay Jin" He said pushing me away slightly. To say my heart broke was an understatement, I could have died the only person I had ever liked had rejected me so easily. It was not long after that, that Yuki was sold to another brothel.

For the next few years until I was twenty-two I spent them in silence, how smart I had become was soon forgotten and I became somewhat of a living doll not caring anymore of what these men did to my body. On the day of my twenty-second birthday I heard a voice that I am sure changed me forever and the owner of that voice was Mugen.

-A lovely way to die on the inside-

Mugen's POV

"Crap! You guys saw nothing now let me go before I slice yer damn heads off!" I yelled as two strong men pinned my hands behind my back and my sharp sword dropped to the ground, I thought they said this was chumps work? I had been hired to rob a Brothel and bring the money to the rich mogul whom they owed it to. "easy" He had said "even a dog like you could do it" he had assured and now look at me my arms behind my back and bent over like some whore from their whore house. After A while they drug me to a large pen and threw me in, "you work for us now! Your job is to watch the boys,help them escape and we kill you!" The muscular men muttered as they stomped away and I gave them dagger eyes. This was freaking lovely, now I had to watch over whores! How demeaning! I just looked around the room until my eyes fell on a beautiful man who looked back at me with dead eyes, what was it about those dead eyes that made me want to bring them to life?

A/N-

Omg short I know! But it is just a intro! R&R! I will love you forever if you do!


	2. chapter one this meeting

A/N- Oh shit! I'm back! And better than ever! I will be updating all of my stories over the break! I mean all! This is just the first one to be updated! Since I have been into Jin and Mugen for a while and they are such a underappreciated couple! Well get ready for the real first chapter my loves!

~CYANIDE OUT!

**Chapter one- This meeting was no accident**

Blue-ish black hair fell into a this face where glasses rested at the rim of a pointed nose, the man thought to himself about why a man like the tan one before him would be brought in here. He had no urge to ask though so he just pushed it aside and settled for unabashed staring. He thought he looked a bit untrimmed and carless about his attire but other than that he was cute, even his lanky limbs. The man in question was staring back at the man dressed in a white kimono made of cheap silk with small blue crane like birds dancing at the corners. He thought he seemed a bit girlish but the Adams apple was a dead giveaway of his gender, not that it mattered to most of the men in here, as long as they had a hole they would fuck it.

"Like what you see?" Jin chuckled as he shifted in his spot and the brunette just glared. "Your good looking but I bet you're as loose as they come" he stated with a small grumble as he too shifted the way he sat so he lay against a wall, "my name is Mugen by the way…I am your new guard until I can pay back what I owe" he said as he covered his mouth and gave a small cough, must have been all the smoke in the place. "Mugen…such a careless name for such a careless man… How did you get here" Jin said as he took his glasses off to clean them. Mugen gave a rough chuckle and leaned down a bit closer to me like I was a child, "Cause I am a bad, bad man little whore" He said and Jin was quick to push him away, even if he did not care about what men did to him in bed someone talking down to him did make him a bit mad.

"Oh is that so? Well then I should tell you there have been many bad men in here and you are nothing special" Jin smirked as he found a small amount of amusement in making the criminal's eye twitch in anger. "You're a real bitch…you know that?" He said as he stood up when the owner of the brothel called him for a job. "Well I guess I will see you later Mr. Mugen…good luck" He said as he exited the red fence to join a rather drunk and sweaty looking man.

It was about a hour until Jin returned to the pin and Mugen lay in the middle of the floor letting out a retched snore. All the other prostitutes were out on a job and Jin was the only one left to kick him awake, which he did with great joy. "Oi! Baby! Wake up! Sleeping on the job is forbidden!" he shouted right in his ear, shouting a being a thing he hardly did but the moment seemed to call for it. Mugen snapped up, his crop of brown hair shaking a bit at the sudden movement. "God dammit you fucking whore, my ear!" He growled as stuck a finger in it to try and help it heal, as if it would work. Jin just gave a satisfied chuckle as he sat by him, smoothing his hair out in the back where it had rubbed against the pillow.

"Hey we are having a show tonight…some sort of strip performance, Lady Vina's idea" Jin said softly. He knew the other would want to watch even if the some of the strippers were men. "She got the idea from America, they have these things called burlesque but here she wants us to end up all the way nude…are you going to attend?" Jin had hardly said the last word before mugen responded, "Hell fucking yeah! I need to get something from this jank ass situation!" He shouted leaping onto one knee and on foot and leaning closer, "will you be strippin' for me?..." he smirked. Mugen just gave a small twitch and nodded as he stood up again. "We even got someone to write the lyric for each one of us and we will be playing some odd music…they are calling it 'rock' and 'hip-hop'. He said rolling his sleeves up, if he was excited now just wait until he saw the outfits.

"Rock, Hip-hop?" well that sounded knew to Mugen, he was used to one type of music that was it, new types? That was unheard of… "Well either way I get to see you naked and that is a pretty good reward for working here, can I touch after" he said giving a sleezy smile and Jin just huffed. "I have sex every day, for a living…so no, not if I have a choice" he stated and Mugen's face grew sour. He hated rejection and rejection from a whore was even worse, "Well let's say you don't…" He purred as he took the other's chin in his hand and pushed him to the wall in one foul swoop. Jin didn't move, "you can't rape me you know…Rape is no longer a option" he said as he gave him a look with those oh so dead eyes. "I don't want to rape you…I want to hear those sweet luscious moans come from those lips of yours as I show you how a real man feels" Mugen said, running a hand on the thin hip of the man he had pressed to the wall.

"Mn…I moan for no one…not even the men who buy me" Jin said as he kicked Mugen in the knee and stepped around him as he fell to the floor. "I will see you at the show, my fiendish guard" The black haired man said as he left the pen once again.

The large room was loud and filled with so many men that you could have sworn you were breathing sweat and alcohol, not air. Mugen waded through them and made his way to the front of the stage as a female gave a rather sloppy strip to a song that kept the chorus of "Rude boy" all the way through with a loud drum beat. Not that Mugen did not like girls but he got so many of them he liked a guy once and a while and he was looking forward to Jin coming on stage and making him very, very excited.

Then it was over, the lights went out and the girl made her ashamed exit from the stage. Mugen shook his head and looked up at the dark stage as a strange beat started from the band with a heavy drum once again. Then the stage came to life in the center with white petals flowing from the top of the very white stage light. There stood Gin in a short kimono made of high silk, koi all over it ranging from orange to blue seemingly swimming in the cloth, that my have just been the light though.

"Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na"

The singer rung as he started to move slightly to the beat in a motion that was both slow and smoothing while still making sense to the beat. His kimono just dipping off his pale shoulder a bit and the place went silent.  
>"Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na"

He touched down his chest like he was in a room himself thinking of his lover whom was not there.

"Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

It dipped lower, teasing the rim of the kimono like he was hesitating on bringing it up, a perfect look of ecstasy on his face.

"Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

A hand trailed up the milky thigh and he bit his lip a bit and tried to restrain his hand from going higher as the other hand undid the loose bun that held his hair back, letting it flow down his back, some sticking to his face by his eyes and lips as he shook it out.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me"<p>

He Jumped with a wide look in his eyes, like someone had caught him and he started to back up still rocking his hips to the beat. He stumbled to the floor, hands thrown behind his head like they were being held back. Hips bucking to the beat you could see even he was turned on by his own movements. Jerking like a whip was striking his now mostly revealed chest he opened his mouth like he was crying out in pain.

"Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it"

He sat up onto his knees keeping his hands behind his back like they were bound by invisible ropes, throwing his head back with a silent heated moan as the now red petals dripped onto his chest like fluttering blood.

"Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)"

Fuck, was he humping the air with a needy face? It seemed so as he let his kimono fall to show himself fully, falling back to the ground all the way with his knees behind him to show his flexibility.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me"<p>

Again he seemed to be being assaulted by some unknown force but this time he was panting more and seemingly getting into the pain he was feeling.

"Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it"

This was getting heated and he could tell the other was very aroused by the way something stuck up in the air straight as a pole, thumping to the music, just what in gods earth was going on in his mind.

"S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<p>

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
>I like it-like it<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me"<p>

His body kept thrashing with each invisible lash, the petals bouncing off his chest with each jerk of his body.

"Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M"<p>

The lights flicked out as he seemingly passed out and the song ended, leaving Mugen panting and wanting more from the blacked haired prostitute.

A/N- I leave it at this for now! I must go, it is Christmas eve after all! Please R&R and you may get a real sex scene in the next chapter! Also yes the song was S&M by Rihanna and while they could not fully recreate back then imagine the best they could XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Small responses to some comments-

Rebel jr. - Yes he may but you never know with these two

Uhm- Its Samurai champloo everything is a little off! Do you really think they had beat boxing back then and yet we see it all the time in the show! So I have plenty of wiggle room on this!

Everyone- Please review some more you guys!


End file.
